


primerizos

by the_doctor_of_deduction



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_of_deduction/pseuds/the_doctor_of_deduction
Summary: he creado este fan fic porque los tributos que les gusta la saga de THG estarán de acuerdo conmigo que el epilogo fue demasiado corto así que hice uno mas largo, mas divertido y con mas ship.debo aclarar que:+ FINNICK Y PRIM ESTAN VIVOS+ finnick se caso con johanna
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Johanna Mason/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios iniciales
> 
> Primero antes que nada quiero agradecer por esperarme tanto tiempo, se que 4 años fueron demasiados pero pasaron tantas cosas que no se ni por dónde empezar. Lo único que que quiero decir es GRACIAS por seguir la historia y se participe de este fan fic, seguir la historia que muchos queremos y adoramos que con los años ha sido una de nuestras historias favoritas.
> 
> Otras cosas que quiero aclarar es que cambie cosas de la historia con el fin de mejorar los errores, argumentos y alargar aún más los capítulos. Como lo hice en su tiempo quiero agregar que es un FANFIC asi que cambie algunas cosas importantes de la historia, por ejemplo: 
> 
> * En esta historia habrá personas nuevos.
> 
> *personajes que fallecieron en la historia original serán traídos a la vida de katniss 
> 
> Sin intención de alargarmey aburrirlos espero que disfruten la historia y por favor dejen sus comentarios, estrellitas. Y si quieren darme comentarios para la historia BIENVENIDOS SEA...

CAPÍTULO 1:

Ya han pasado 10 años desde la guerra, esa guerra que libero a Panem del presidente sádico Snow y en donde mato a muchas personas que quería pero también me dio muchas cosas más; Un Panem libre en donde puedo cazar sin arriesgarme a que me corten la lengua o me azote públicamente, a mi madre y hermana Prim, Peeta mellark cuyos brazos son un tranquilizante para mis pesadillas, a mi gran y fastidioso amigo haymitch, su irritante esposa Effie y su hijo Harold, al simpático Finnick y su "agradable" esposa Johanna con sus 3 hijos: Nick, abreviatura de Finnick, Alex, abreviatura de Alexander y la pequeña Elí, abreviatura de Elizabeth. Sé que desde que tenía 16 años dije que no quería hijos, sobre todo porque no quería sufrir viendo a mi hijo morir en una arena. Pero eso no lo puedo decir ahora porque estoy embarazada.

— ¿Por qué me dejé convencer?— se repetía katniss lavando los trastes tras una tarta de mermelada que hizo su esposo — ¡ay katniss va a ser divertido! ... si como no — hizo una cara que Peeta consideraba graciosa aunque quería que fuera de asco — ¿Yo que sé de niños?, duras apenas cuide a mi hermana cuando papa falleció y mi mama quedo bloqueada, bueno más bien era la que alimentaba y cuidaba a mi familia en ese tiempo no sabía nada de ella— pensó

— katniss, ¿Qué piensas? — pregunta peeta abrazándome por detrás, quizá ya me había hablado antes pero no escuche nada.

— nada Peeta-contestó distraída pero creo que debería explicar más por la cara de confusión de su pareja- solo estoy cansada — agregó con una media sonrisa aunque Peeta se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla y yo le respondo con una sonrisa completa

— yo también...la panadería me consume por completo pero es para un buen fin — dice y luego bosteza separándose

Es cierto, en estos 10 años el distrito y todo Panem ha cambiado demasiado, en lugar que estén los instrumentos de tortura hay un gran parque de juegos en donde los niños puede ir y divertirse, hay mercados en donde puedes comprar y vender tus cosas, podemos vivir en otro distrito si lo deseamos tal cual como fue los casos de familiares y amigos, por ejemplo: Prim se fue a estudiar medicina igual que Effie que decidió dejar las comodidades del capitolio por vivir con Hamish. ¿Eso es raro no? al principio querían matarse y ahora tienen un hijo pero bueno, como dije, las cosas cambiaron mucho. Ahora las personas ya no sufren de hambre pues Peeta abrió la panadería y ahora es feliz. Corrección somos felices los tres.

Aunque claro les seré sincera, eso no significa que las pesadillas o los ataques de Peeta hayan terminado, están mucho mejor gracias a medicinas y alguna gente que estudia la cabeza que ellos mismos se llaman doctores mentales aunque sinceramente no me importan como se llamen a ellos mismo mientras que curen las pesadillas y ataques, aunque no siempre sea efectivo pues noche soñé con niños siendo devorados por mutos o muerto por una lanza en el estómago, esa noche me desperté agitada, sudorosa y gritando el nombre de rue.

—tranquila...estoy aquí — susurró acariciándome el cabello Peeta al despertarlo con las pesadillas

— el niño está...siendo devorado por...y la lanza —tartamudo recordando mi sueño

—katniss...no hay más juegos ni mutos — dice tranquilo — solo tienes a un chico que te ama y unos amigos que te adoran...bueno quizá algunos te saquen de quicio pero te quieren —agrega y se ríe

Me río también. Se ha lo que se refiere, Johanna, finnick y haymitch; cuando estoy con ellos nos desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad para fastidiarme y hacer que me sonroje. Gracias a dios finnick y Johanna viven en el distrito 4 pero dios no es tan piadoso porque tengo a haymitch y effie de vecinos.

Me despierta un hilo de luz que entra por mi ventana y en un intento de dormirme me giro pero la imagen de peeta me lo impide pues estaba totalmente dormido, con cuidado le quito algunos mechones rubios de su frente pero creo que no tengo bastante cuidado porque sacude los ojos y luego los abre.

—buenos días — dice y una sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara

—buenos días — digo sonriendo también

Y así nos quedamos durante algunos minutos, solo observándonos. Me sorprende lo mucho que no ha cambiado Peeta, obviamente ya dejo de ser el chico de 17 años para convertirse en el hombre de 27 años, está un poco más alto y se rasura dos veces al mes porque según él no le gusta tener barba y lo más importante es que desde que vivimos juntos no ha tenido sus episodios y si es que lo tienen Hamish viene y entre los dos lo tranquilizamos

—son más de las 10 — dice y se incorpora en la cama levantándose — voy abajo a preparar el desayuno —agrega

—no espera – dijo jalandolo del brazo - ya es tarde, mejor ve a la panadería — agrego algo nerviosa pues quisiera tener a Peeta todo el día conmigo pero mañana es su cumpleaños y tengo que planear su fiesta de cumpleaños con su respectivo regalo pues le voy a contar que va a hacer papá aunque aun no sé cómo.

—pero quería estar contigo— protesta besándome en los labios y carita de cachorro

Estoy a punto de sucumbir a sus encantos hasta que me recuerdo que es necesario —Tienes que ir... tienes clientes que atender — dije separandome de él —además cuando llegues te tendré una sorpresa —agrego intentando así convencerlo

—está bien— accede y se levanta dirigiéndose al baño

Mientras él se asea y se cambia el pijama por esa vieja camisa que a veces se quitaba y toma mi viejo morral donde antes guardaba lo que cazaba. Yo voy a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, Peeta me enseñó a cocinar y preparar galletas pero no soy tan bueno como él. Después de media hora ensuciándose de harina el mandil las galletas están horneando.

—te vez muy linda cocinando— susurra Peeta en mi oído por detrás, vaya manía de agarrar por ahí pues siempre lograba asustarme.

—no me veo tan linda como tú— contestó volviéndose y rodeándolo con los brazos el cuello

—¿es broma?- pregunta arqueando una ceja y luego me besa

Gracias a dios es una de esos besos ligeros ya que si me besa como siempre lo hace no le permitiré ir jamás. Un pitido hace que abra los ojos y al ver el reloj que marca las 11:30. Se me hace tarde.

—amor...se te hace tarde— dije separandome y volviendo con mi tarea con un poco de fuerza de voluntad para no tenerlo cerca 24 horas al día.

Nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar pan con un vaso de leche de cabra después de terminar estoy dispuesta a recoger los cubiertos y lavarlos pero Peeta me interrumpe

— déjame lavarlos a mí, es justo ya que tu preparaste el desayuno—se levanta y los deja en el lavaplatos para colocar agua y jabón en ellos después tallarlos y dejarlos en la alacena igualmente — bueno linda me voy a la panadería cualquier cosa vas con Hamish o conmigo. te amo mucho... —respondí lo mismos y agregue un beso, acto seguido se fue

Tomo las llaves que están en la cocina y veo las galletas que sobraron del desayuno, odio desperdiciar y aún más tratándose de comida, tomo un abrigo y voy a la casa de hamish. Al llegar toco tres veces y a los pocos segundos esta Hamish en la puerta.

—Hola preciosa-dice y ve su reloj — ¿se les pegaron las sabanas?- agrega sonriendo

—no...Es que Peeta no se quería ir y...—digo y me ruborizo al entender que se refería. —oye!!

—no me imagino por qué— dice y luego suelta una carcajada

Antes de poder contestar y de terminar peor que un tomate oigo una voz muy conocida.

—Hamish, ¿Quién es?—pregunta Effie desde adentro

—la tía katniss— contesta gritando provocándose confusión en el ambiente

¿La tía katniss?, solamente me dice así los hijos de...o no. Cuando menos me lo espero un puñado de niños rubios y otros pelos castaños, hijos de sus amigos del pasado vienen abrazarme y jalarme la ropa excepto el pequeño Harold que está en su corral.

—¿trajiste galletas?— pregunta Alex colgándose de mi pierna como un perezoso

Peeta como panadero del pueblo y padrino de algunos de los niños siempre daba galletas y pasteles gratis a ellos, ya era una costumbre así que saque las galletas y ante de que pueda decir algo me las quitan y salen corriendo.

—¡chicos!— grita Johanna viendo correr a los niños

—déjalos—digo riéndome y tomándola del brazo- no me imagino de donde lo sacaron- agrego y luego me río

—Peeta tiene la culpa por hacer galletas tan ricas— dice Finnick que venía por desde atrás – por cierto...hola azucarillo— agrega dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sonrió ante el sobrenombre. Cuando nos conocimos me ofreció un cubo de azúcar y según él, tengo el carácter tan dulce como un azucarillo y solamente sonrió porque me gusta que Finnick se comporte como el día que nos conocimos.

—hola finnick —contesto y suelto una mirada molesta que solo sirve para que se ría aún más

Después paso a la cómoda casa llena de cosas de brillantes colores, un mini corral con juguetes donde el pequeño Harold hace burbujas de baba, los niños pelean por una galleta y cuando se aburren molestan a los demás, en especial mi madre que está sentada en el sillón hasta que me ve

—hola hija—dice mi madre levantándose del sillón.

—hola mamá— contestó y la abrazo, el sentimiento aun es raro para mí pues quizá haya algo de rencor en las cosas que en el pasado hizo pero bueno al final es mi madre y solo hay una no puedo vivir con rencor hacia ella así que la trato como es: mi madre que me quiere a Prim y a mí. Prim está atrás de mi madre, sonriendo. Ya no es la niña de 12 años la cual me ofrecí voluntaria sino una mujer de 22 que es gran doctora junto mi madre.

—hola katniss— dice Prim al separarme de mi mama y sin esperar saludo me abraza

Yo le devuelvo el abrazo pues mi madre y Prim se fueron al distrito 2 para ayudar en el hospital del distrito así que no la veo mucho.

—vaya que creciste patito —susurro y por el movimiento de sus hombros sé que está riendo.

—bueno, basta de escenas empalagosas. Tenemos una fiesta que preparar— dice Effie entrando en la sala con su tono agudo

—¿ya has pensado que le vas a hacer y regalar?— pregunta Johanna al sentarse en el sillón y Finnick atrás agarrando el respaldo de la silla.

—la fiesta aún no sé...pero...su regalo...—tartamudeo ante la idea— yo...pensaba...que...bueno podría ser...—

Tardó segundos en contestar y la sala se queda en silencio, algunos con cara de estar confundidos, otros con una sonrisa. La sala queda casi en silencio total quizá excepto por los niños que jugaban detrás de ellos. Hasta que Hamish, desesperado como el solo rompe el silencio

—¡dilo ya!—dice exasperado sirviéndose vino

— decirle que estoy embarazada—suelto de una vez y sin pensarlo con el temor del hecho en sí, no había dicho la frase en voz alta

Volteo a ver la sala, esa sala llena de interrogantes y niños rodando de aquí a allá ha desapareció y en su lugar hay otro escenario diferente pues cada cara representa diferentes cosas: sorpresa, alegría y confusión. La sala queda sigue en silencio un par de minutos hasta que desaparecen y la sala se llena de ruido con felicitaciones y frases como "me debes 10 dólares" provenientes de Hamish a Effie y los demás se acerca a abrazarme, felicitarme y a tocarme el vientre aun plano.

—un momento...—dice Johana después de abrazarla —pensé que Peeta y tu era...bueno vírgenes— agrega y levanta una ceja

—¿vírgenes?—pregunta Hamish y luego suelta una carcajada—deberías oír los gritos que sueltan en la noche que por cierto no nos dejan dormir— agrega sonriendo burlonamente

Noto que el calor se sube a las mejillas y no necesito ir a un espejo para comprobar que estoy más roja que un tomate. Quisiera que Peeta estuviera aquí conmigo aunque por obvias razones es imposible así que mejor respira hondo

—¿y cómo planeas darle su regalo?— pregunta Prim intentando cambiar el tema pero está sonriendo

—bueno...en eso... yo quería que ustedes me ayudaran—tartamudeo y poniéndome roja -bueno diciendo...como le contaron a...a los chicos que iba a ser...papás—

Ellos miran a su respectiva pareja y algunos sonríen y otros ponen cara de asco.

—bueno...yo le dije a Hamish en medio de una pelea—dice Effie y lo ve y al ver que este sonríe levantando ambas cejas provocativamente

—¿y cómo reaccionó?— pregunte viéndolos de uno a otro

—literalmente escupió todo el vino en mi —dijo y su cara se frunció de asco— y después se desmayó-agrega

— en mi defensa mujer, acabamos de comer—dice hamish

Peeta y yo casi nunca nos peleamos así que puedo usar ese método. Mire a Johanna y Finnick que estaba sonriendo y susurrando cosas en el oído.

—¿y ustedes?—pregunté. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho

—bueno Johanna me dijo mientras estábamos en la cama— dijo Finnick y le dio un beso— por cierto el mejor momento de mi vida-

¿En la cama?...oh no. Mis mejillas se pintan de rosado cuando entiendo lo que me quiso decir pero no le diré ahí, así y volteo a ver a mi madre para su respuesta que espero no se repita.

—¿y tú?— preguntó nerviosa por lo que me vaya a decir al fin de cuenta es tu madre

—bueno- ella titubea y luego me responde—¿de ti o Prim?—agrega

—del que sea— contestó divertida ante su respuesta

—de Prim te encargaste tú de decirle— dice y mira a Prim que escuchaba atenta

Cuando tenía 4 años mi mama me dijo que iba a tener un hermanito, era bastante inocente en esa edad y tener un nuevo hermano y amigo con quien jugar era muy emocionante pero no sabía que mi papa no estaba enterado así que yo al emocionarme le grite que iba a tener una hermanito.

—de ti en el lago, ¿te acuerdas?, el que nos llevaba tu papá —dice mi madre sacándome de ese pensamiento

¡El lago! Excelente idea, podemos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con comida, música y al final nadar en el lago. Pero no puedo pensar más porque un llanto aproximarse y al voltear veo a Alex que no deja de llorar agarrándose la rodilla con una mano y con la otra la mano de Nick.

—mama, Alex se cayó en el lodo y se raspo la rodilla— dice Nick

—¿me caí o me empujaste?—responde Alex fulminando con la mirada a su hermano

Nick roda los ojos y Johanna y Prim se levantan y se inclinan delante de él. No me sorprende al ver a Prim examinando con la caja de primeros auxilios a un lado. ¿De dónde la saco?

—no es grave...con lavar la herida y vendarla quedara bien— dice Prim y luego saca una paleta de su bolsa- ten pequeño y ten cuidado la próxima vez- dice y le sacude el cabello

El niño asiente con la cabeza y deja de llorar hasta veo acercarse a Johanna

—tranquilo, traigo ropa de cambio- dice y se lo lleva al baño

Lástima que se ensucio su ropa ya que estaba muy bonita...cuando Prim era pequeña heredó mi ropa así que nuca he tenido nueva...me imagino que sería comprar ropa de bebé con Peeta...

—¡ya se! En donde le voy a hacer la fiesta y como le voy a dar su regalo—exclamo chasqueando los dedos

—¿Cómo?—pregunta Finnick y levantaba una ceja

—la fiesta va a hacer en el lago y el regalo... le voy a mandar una indirecta— digo y levanto varias cejas— voy a comprar ropa y cosas de bebe— completo

El primero en captar es Hamish quien se levanta y aplaude exagerado —sabía que eras lista—dice después de un rato — si él no la captas es un idiota-

Me molesta que le diga a Peeta pero no creo que llegue a ese extremo así que lo dejo pasar.

—¿Y quién preparara la fiesta?— pregunta Effie

—nosotros— dice mi madre animada

—¿nosotros?— pregunta Finnick

—Prim, Johanna, Hamish y yo vamos a comprar las cosas—digo señalandolos- y los demás se quedan a preparar la fiesta— agregó

—¿y yo?—pregunta Eli cruzada de brazos haciendo un puchero, era la más chica de los oddair

Es cierto. No podemos dejar a todos los niños aquí porque será pesado para preparar las cosas pero antes de dar mi opinión Effie dice

—Harold se va contigo— dice Effie sacándolo de su corral

—¿Qué?... ¿porque yo?—pregunta Hamish cuando ya tiene el bebé en brazos, este estaba babeando un poco

—porque tú eres el padre—dice y luego se acerca tanto que le susurra— y si me haces el favor quizá tengas una recompensa- dice y lo besa en los labios.

—está bien...prepárame la pañalera—dice haymitch tenso

Me río lo bajo y sé que es hora de vengarme por lo de hace rato —quien diría que el que manda aquí es Effie - digo y me rio

beso no es cierto- exclama y cruza los brazos para distinguir su hombríab yo no le respondo a nada ni a nadie —agrega levantando la voz pero Effie le interrumpe

—aquí tienes amor— dice Effie y le cuelga la pañalera- y llévate la carriola también—agrega poniendo a Harold en ella.

—si amor- contesta y luego se vuelve hacia mí—me las vas a pagar- agrega

Por lo que veo Johanna se llevará a Nick y Alex pero me pregunto por qué estarán sonriendo y porque Johanna decidió llevarse a dos.

—oigan pero nosotros no sabemos qué le gusta a Peeta— dice Finnick despidiéndose de sus hijos

—le gusta el té, las galletas o pasteles, le gusta el estofado con papas, le gusta la música y bailar, su color favorito es el naranja, le gusta nadar— contestó sin pensarlo—y llega de la panadería a las 8 – agrego y levantó la vista para ponerme el saco—

Al mirar de nuevo veo que la mayoría están sorprendidos y debo confesar que yo también, aún recuerdo cuando mi papa le llevaba fresas a mi mamá porque le encantaba y ella sabía exactamente si tenía un mal día con solo verlo. Ahora somos Peeta y yo.

—vamos rápido antes que se haga tarde- dice haymitch acomodando los broches de la carriola

Salimos a la calle con la esperanza de encontrar todo pero lo que no me esperaba que el camino me fuera a hacer eterno. Era un día un poco caluroso, pues empezaba la primavera y las plantas se tornaban en ese color verde tan característico de la estación, los chico estaban de vacaciones en la escuela y muchos estaban en el centro con juegos o sus familiares.

—mamá, ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunta Alex

—al mercado— contesta Johanna

-¿Por qué?—vuelve a preguntar Alex

—para comprar algunas cosas de bebe— contesta y por sus ojos sé que se está desesperando

—¿vamos a tener otro hermano?— pregunta Nick

—no él bebe será de la tía katniss—contesta

—¿y será niño o niña?— pregunta Alex

—cariño— dice y se inclina a él—porque no le preguntas a ella

El da un salto y viene hacia mí, no sabía que lo niños necesitaba saber de todo y todos. Que yo me acuerde yo no era así ni tampoco Prim. ¿Así serán los niños de ahora?

—tía katniss—dice con su habitual voz de niño de 7 años, sus piel caramelo y bastante delgado por las actividades que hacia Finnick en el distrito, podría apostar que el chico sabia pescar- mi mami me dijo que vas a tener un bebé- agrega

-— sí, lo voy a tener y...— contesto pero no me da tiempo de terminar porque él me vuelve a preguntar

—¿de dónde viene los bebés?— pregunta confundido realmente le interesaba

Maldición. De todas las preguntas que me pudo hacer precisamente esa me pregunto. Oigo risitas a mis lados

—yo...no...— tartamudeo y veo a haimish que se está riendo— mejor...mejor pregúntale a tu mama— agregó

—pero ella no me quiere decir—protesta Alex haciendo un puchero

—no... ¿No quieres saber algo más?— preguntó tratando de cambia el tema

—ya me aburrí... ¿ya vamos a llegar?—pregunta y me alegra que cambie de tema

Alzo la vista y veo que todavía faltan unos metros para llegar

—no solo un poco más— digo volteando a ver a todos lados

Y como si no le hubiera contestado vuelve a preguntar. Estos niños son desesperantes y no me sorprende al recordar hijos de quienes son. Gracias a dios Prim ya sabe cuál es mi límite y viene a mi rescate

—Alex, mira que tengo aquí— dice y levanta la mano otra paleta— ve a compartirlo con tu hermano.—

El niño se olvida del tema y va a jugar con su hermano menor de 5 años a un juego que se tienen que tocar por turnos

—tienes que aprender a ser paciente katnnis— dice susurrándome – sobre todo por él bebe- agrega y observó que ve a mi vientre

—lo sé...pero esos niños me sacan de quicio— digo mirando a esos niños correr como si no hubiera mañana

Ella se ríe por lo bajo y estoy segura que se estará acordando de cuando era niña y hacía lo mismo. Eso me recuerda que no sé nada de ella, solo sé que es doctora en el distrito 2 junto con mi madre.

—¿y qué hay de ti Prim— pregunto

—¿de mi qué?— pregunta inocente. Y sonrió porque en eso se parece a mí.

—que has hecho aparte de estar en el hospital...alguna amiga... novio—pregunto curioso

Ella se pone roja y se queda callada algunos segundos acomodando sus ideas, era medico debía tener las cosas bajo control mental

—el hospital me consume 20 horas al día y no tengo tiempo de ser amigos y mucho menos de preparar citas- comenta

Volteo y veo que tiene el gesto fruncido pensativo. Desde que tenía 11 años me di cuenta que esa sería su destino. Ser doctora. Pero nunca pensé que no tendría amigos o quizá un novio porque de niña saludaba a todo el mundo y ellos la saludaban a ella.

—no te preocupes...el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas- digo y sonrió- solo mira a Peeta y a mí— concluyó.

Cuando menos me lo espero ya estábamos en el mercado/plaza. Tenía escaleras y está repleto de tiendas en todo tipo: de belleza, ropa, comida, muebles, pintura, madera, bebes.

—esta plaza está llena de tiendas, nos tardaremos años en encontrar una de bebés—dice Johanna ofuscada cuidando a sus hijos de lejos que decidieron jugar un juego de manos

Tiene razón. Yo solo he venido un par de veces para comprar cordones o cosas del estilo y salgo rápido, demasiada gente no nos gusta ni a Peeta o ella.

—subiendo las escaleras de mano derecha—dice haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos

Recibe una mirada de sorpresa por todos incluso Prim que levanta una ceja.

—cuando te casas con Effie trinket te sabes de memoria todos los locales— explica

Subimos las escaleras caminando pero al poco rato sabemos que hay un problema con la carriola de Hamish y alguien debería ayudarlo así que me ofrezco voluntaria

—haymitch dame a Harold y tú subes la carriola-propongo para que dejar de desperdiciar el tiempo

Él lo duda pero al final accede. Cargo a Harold y lo primero que noto es ese perfume de bebe, lo segundo es que él bebe se despierta a sentir mis manos en su piel pero sorprendentemente no llora.

—creo que tienes tacto con los niños- dice hamish asombrado — Harold llora si alguien más que sus padres lo carga.

Sonrió ante el halago, y subo las escaleras sin despegar lo ojos del Harold. Es un niño que acaba de cumplir un año, su piel es blanca, tiene el cabello rubio, tiene la sonrisa de Effie, pero tiene los ojos azules como los de haymitch. Solo espero que no saque su carácter.

—¡katniss! me grita haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos- ya me puedes dar a Harold- agrega ya con tono normal

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado y mucho menos que me llamaba. Me pego a Harold más ya que no me quiero separar del todavía.

—porque no se lo dejas un rato más...al fin y al cabo tiene que familiarizarse con los bebes- dice Johanna al ver mi repentino cambio con el bebé. casi agradezco que allá venido del distrito 4

—de acuerdo— dice y desdobla la carriola de nuevo

Me acuerdo cuando Prim cuando era bebe, me acuerdo que le hacía caras raras para que riera y lo intentó con Harold. ¡Funciona!. Al poco tiempo el niño ya está riendo mostrando esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y agarro y lo agito para que se ría más, pero no lo hace en cambio me vomita. Oigo risas a mí alrededor pero más destaca la de haymitch

—debí decirte que no lo agitaras porque acaba de comer—dice y por su sonrisa sé que no era una coincidencia ni un descuido

Le devuelvo a Harold y este saca unas toallitas húmedas de su pañalera y le limpia el vómito que se le ha quedado en las comisuras de su boca. Haymitch se va por su lado porque según él quiere comprar algo más y nos deja a las chicas en una tienda que se llama en donde puedes encontrar de todo. Entro y hay estantes por doquier, pegados a la pared o al piso, ese olor de madera que estaba hecha la tienda y ropa doblada haciendo pilares.

—¿encontraremos lo que necesitamos aquí? — preguntó con un poco de miedo pues era demasiada ropa para elegir—nadie contestó su pregunta en cambio escucho una voz desconocida

-bienvenido al mundo de tu bebe – dice un voz en frente de mí y las tres alzamos la vista- ¿puedo ayudarles. En algo? - se detienen al ver a mi hermana y se sonroja

El chico es joven, tiene veinte pocos. Tiene cabello café, es alto, sus ojos son de color chocolate que no dejan de verla y tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Oigo una risita a mi lado y voltear veo a Johanna una sonrisita aunque se vuelve un carraspeo

— me... llamo...matt— dice y extiende su mano a cada una obviamente más tiempo del necesario. Se nota nervioso.

Nos presentamos cada una me parece que no le importa las presentación de Johana y mía ya que mira a mi hermana que esta sonrojada y sonriente. Al ver a mi hermana veo que sonríe tímidamente y mira mucho hacia el suelo, su respiración es agitada o quizá... ¿tendrá un ataque?..

—enamorado...sabes dónde podemos encontrar ropa que diga amo a papa o algo por el estilo—suelta Johanna para interrumpir ese silencio incomodo que se hizo entre nosotros, una burbuja porque en realidad había gente en la tienda

—si...si gustan seguirme—tartamudea y se voltea mostrando el camino

Ya sabía porque le gustaba la tienda a Effie, era enorme la tienda incluso tenía un segundo piso para accesorios y muebles de bebe, sentía que podía perder el sentido y ya sentía mareada por girar tanto la cabeza o quizá era por el embarazo

—aquí esta todas esa ropa—dice volteando a ver a Johanna, seguro piensa que ella es la embarazada

Me quedo en la ropa que me dijo y un mameluco de color blanco que en medio dice me llama la atención. Es perfecto pues el color es neutro por si es nena o nene y si Peeta no la capta tendré que darle razón a haymitch

—katniss— me llama mi hermana sacándome de mi sueño con el mameluco en la mano

—¿sí?— preguntó sin dejar de ver el mameluco

—podrían ir a casa sin mí- dice y al voltear a ver esta roja- es que matt me invitó a salir y...—dice nerviosa

Volteo a ver a matt que esta con otro cliente. Wow soy mala con las cosas de amor, incluso con Peeta veces no le entiendo sus indirectas, el que es un paciente me explica las cosas pero creo que este chico esta enamorada de su hermana o quizá enamorada era una palabra fuerte, quizá le atraía o seria su futuro amigo quizá algo mas pero nunca se me cruzo en la cabeza que Prim le gustara alguien. Es cierto que me ofrecí de voluntaria para que ella creciera y tuviera una familia pero aun no me agrada la idea que tenga novio solo no pensé que tan pronto.

—¿segura?— pregunto pregunta pero Johanna me interrumpe

—no seas aguafiestas everdeen deja que disfruté en el distrito— dice Johanna desde atrás-no hay problema Prim...ve y no hagas lo que yo haría.

Ella asiente y va directo hacia él. Unas cuantas prendas después decidimos que ya es suficiente y salimos en busca de un helado pero al salir vemos a haymitch sentado en una banca, dando de comer a Harold.

—¿vaya ya acabaron?—pregunta haymitch al vernos. Estaba acostumbrado a las largas horas con Effie ahí dentro y el cómo perchero humano.

—si— digo sentándome en la banca y tomando un largo suspiro. Estaba algo cansada ya

—¿y tu hermana?—pregunta interrogante

—divirtiéndose con un chico del cual se enamoró, debiste ver la cara que tenía, como cachorritos — dice y luego le doy un codazo

—se llama matt y apenas lo acaba de conocer...no creo que...bueno realmente quede con el —digo despacio sin creer quererlo

—katniss, tienes que entender que ya no es una niña— dice haymitch guardando de nuevo la comida de Harold

Quizá tiene razón. Prim ya no es la niña con la cual me ofrecí voluntaria si no que es una mujer de 22 años que vive en el distrito 2 y que trabaja como doctora pero eso no significa que me agrade la idea y menos que hoy mismo me diga que se va a casar, ¿o no?. De camino de regreso con un helado en la mano los niños no estuvieron haciendo preguntas, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto de Peeta ¿le gustara?... ¿qué me dirá?... seguimos caminando por todo el distrito y también por el bosque que cubre todo el distrito 12 y su lago que ella conocía tan bien

—¿ya vamos a llegar?—pregunta haymitch jadeando mientras carga a Harold y esquiva algunas ramas

—unos metros más— contestó esquivando un tronco, era un lugar especial lejos de la gente y donde hay una cascada, El lugar favorito donde su papá le enseño de muy chica aunque Hamish suelta un bufido y sigue caminando arrastrando la carriola tras él

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más oyendo las quejas de haymitch hasta que llegamos. Esta impresionante, hay una mesa en la derecha que supongo es de mesa regalos y a la de la derecha puedo ver otra que supongo es el de la comida, los niños están inflando globos con Effie y mi madre de color naranja, Finnick está colgando el letrero de un árbol a otro pero al ver quien la ayuda se me abre la boca al ver a Gale

—¿Gale?— pregunto sorprendida mientras me voy a acercando

—hola catnip— contesta al verme con una gran sonrisa


	2. Fiesta de ¿cumpleaños?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte del Fic de THG.

Peeta.

Ocho en punto. Por fin se acercó la hora de volver con katniss así que apagó los hornos, me sacó el mandil y cierro las puertas con llave. Fue un largo dia en la panadería quizá fue por una madre del distrito queria galletas y pastel para su hijo que cumplía años ese mismo día, él sonriendo lo felicito comento que tambien era su cumpleaños, lo que la señora también lo felicito a él o quizá por la gran sorpresa que esperaba recibir en la noche. Después del trabajo caminó a mi casa con algo de nerviosismo por la misteriosa sorpresa que lo esperaba y que tanto había esperado y lo he tenido en mi cabeza, ¿Qué será?... miro a los niños jugar, con ropa de todos los colores, quizá yo no tenía ropa nueva era heredada de mis hermanos pero eso cambió, igual que mi ropa ahora, tengo dos cambios para la casa, uno para el trabajo y una pijama.

-amor, ya llegué- exclamó cerrando la puerta y colgando las lleves en la pared.

-hola panadero- dice y me da un beso en los labios – oye ¿te acuerdas que en la mañana te prometí una sorpresa?- agrega sonrisa picara

-si- contesto emocionado y sonriendo 

Ella camina obligándome a caminar a mí, sus manos me bloquean los ojos al colocarse por detrás y no me permiten ver hacia dónde voy y mientras más tarda más me pongo nervioso hasta que después de algunos segundos me destapa los ojos y lo primero que veo es a Gale. ¿Gale?... ¿qué hace aquí?... ¿porque no me había dicho nada katniss?... ¿vendrá a convencer a katniss que se vaya con él?...eso es imposible ya que katniss me ama a mí ¿no?

-hola peeta-dice y me da la mano con una gran sonrisa como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida 

-hola- contesto cortante y veo a katniss en busca de algunas respuestas pero ella por alguna razón está sonriendo y no deja de ver a Gale -- ¿qué haces por acá?, ¿no estabas en el 2?- agrego

-Gale viene a invitarme a su boda con madge- contestó katniss 

-y también quería aclarar las cosas - agrega Gale

Un gran peso se quita de mí al escuchar eso. Por lo que katniss me ha contado, madge es una amiga de katniss, hija del alcalde del distrito dos y por lo que escuche su mejor amigo se va a casar con ella.

-bueno peeta...no te voy a negar que hace 5 años estuve enamorado de mi mejor amiga y cuando ella te eligió a ti, sentí que iba a morir y por eso me mude al dos para intentar olvidarla pero conocí a madge y ahí supe que había otra oportunidad, me enamore y espero casarnos en 7 meses --- ahora mira a katniss--- Quiero recuperar tu amistad katniss y ser tu nuevo amigo peeta...por eso les pido que sea mi madrina y padrino de bodas.- terminó

Eso que no me lo esperaba. Y sé que katniss tampoco porque tiene una mirada seria, estoy seguro que recuerda cuando lo extrañaba y o la abrazaba mientras dormíamos-pero sé que ella lo aceptara ya que fue, es y será su mejor amiga siempre.

-yo acepto -dice katniss sacándome de mis pensamientos- nunca dejé de ser tu amiga, Gale- agrega abrazándolo

-yo también --- digo yo uniéndome al abrazo -– es bueno hacer amigos, ¿no?- agrega

Nos quedamos abrazados por un rato hasta que katniss se va a la cocina porque está la comida lista para terminar de preparar la cena. Gale y yo nos quedamos en la sala platicando como le ha ido en el 2, me dijo que ya era comandante y que madge era mano derecha del alcalde, ahí conoció a marge.

-ya está listo- dice katniss trayendo una gran olla a la sala junto los cubiertos como las servilletas y los vasos con agua de pozo

-no deberías cargar...-dice Gale mientras se la quita y al ver mi cara de confusión agrega- no deberías cargar...sin guantes, te puedes quemar- agrega nervioso

Me imagino que como su mejor amigo está preocupado por ella así que no me preocupo. Me levanto y traigo las cosas que faltan para la mesa.

huele delicioso- comenta Gale sirviéndose un plato y a los demás 

-es que lo hizo peeta- explica katniss- tiene muy buen gusto- agrega

Algo me dice que esos dos me están ocultando algo pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que si fuera algo importante me lo diría. Tengo plena confianza en katniss

-oye peeta, ya que vas a ser mi padrino ¿no te gustaría mañana acompañarme a elegir un traje de novio?- pregunta Gale mientras devora su plato

Quisiera decirle que en otra ocasión ya que mañana es mi cumpleaños y quisiera pasarlo con mi esposa, quizá con haymitch y effie pero antes de decir algo katniss contesta

-claro que le encantaría- contestó katniss y como si leyera mis pensamientos agrega- en la tarde celebraremos tu cumpleaños- al finalizar me besa

No sé cómo le voy a decir que no me gusta la idea ya que quisiera pasar todo el día con ella pero su beso llega a convencerme. ¿Cómo le hace?

Nos quedamos un rato hablando y bromeando cuando Gale se despide diciendo que mañana volverá para su traje. Katniss se queda lavando los platos mientras yo los recojo

-ya es tarde- me dice ella y me abraza por atrás- vamos a dormir-

Yo le contesto con un beso, vamos a la habitación y ella se mete a bañar mientras yo me cambio y me meto a la cama.

Me despierta la luz de la ventana e instintivamente roto al lugar contrario de la cama en busca de katniss pero no está, me despierto de todo y busco en el baño. Tampoco está. Antes de que me entre un ataque de pánico me asalta la idea de que a lo mejor está en la cocina, así que me pongo una camisa naranja con cuello "v" y unos pantalones cortos blancos y bajó hasta la cocina

-feliz cumpleaños- oigo una voz desde atrás

Al voltear veo a katniss en pijama pero no tengo tiempo de hacer nada porque se abalanza sobre mí y cruza sus piernas a mis costados y me besa. 

-¿me amas real o no real?- dice alzando una ceja

-real-contesto y nuevamente me da un beso

Así nos mantenemos hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta. Este es uno de los momentos que quisiera que no hubiera nadie en el universo salvo katniss y yo.

-creo que es Gale...-dice y se baja de mi

-¿y si no abrimos?- digo y la agarro de la mano – si nos quedamos aquí y...-trato de poner la voz más convincente que puedo pero no funciona

-lo prometiste y lo vas a cumplir- responde y sube las escaleras

Yo bufo y abro la puerta. Ahí está Gale con una camisa de cuello abierta y unos pantalones negros

-hola peeta...feliz cumpleaños- dice y me abraza ¿Qué tienen todos hoy?

-hola- respondo... ¿estás listo?-preguntó

Él asiente y me dispongo a ir con él. Lo llevo a la plaza en donde llevó a katniss a comprar harina o algunas otras cosas, gracias a effie se dónde se encuentran las tiendas de ropa. Llevo a Gale a varias tiendas en donde el nombre le queda muy bien como , nos dirigimos hasta este último observando el diferente tipo de traje 

-bienvenido a acepto ¿podemos ayudarlos?- pregunta una voz femenina desde atrás

Al voltearme veo a una chica rubia con ojos azules, muy parecida a Prim. Está sonriendo y no deja de ver a Gale que está observando otro traje

-tenemos una boda y necesitamos trajes- dice Gale volteándose a ver a la chica pero por él no está sonriendo.

-ah okay ..-dice y creo que usa el tono decepcionada

Quizá le haya parecido atractivo y se sintió decepcionada al saber que él se iba a casar con alguien más, después de unos segundos regresó con un traje negro con tirantes y un moño a fuego, el mío es gris pero tenía un chaleco a fuego.

-aquí tienen y felicidades por su boda- dice y luego sonríe- hacen una bonita pareja- agrega

Me paro en seco por lo que acabo de oír. ¿Cree que nos vamos a casar Gale y yo?, yo tengo esposa y aunque no le guste mucho venir para acá no significa que me vaya a casar con él. Mis mejillas se enrojecen ya sea por rabia, vergüenza y a mirar a Gale está igual de rojo como yo.

-¿Qué dijo?- Gale expresa lo que pienso en palabras

-felicidades por su boda, hacen una bonita pareja- dice ahora no muy segura y con la voz temblorosa

-no somos pareja- contesto serio

-yo me voy a casar con mi novia madge del distrito 2- dice Gale serio

La chica se pone roja como yo y empieza a tartamudear, eso hace que me avergüence más.

-lo...siento...no sabía que...-tartamudea mientras mueve los brazos nerviosa

Ahora me doy cuenta que no fue su culpa y que ella siente vergüenza tanto como nosotros y suelto una risita para aliviar el asunto.

-no te preocupes, solo dinos cuánto va a ser-digo sonriendo y al voltear a ver a Gale está frunciendo el ceño

La chica me dice sin voltearme a ver, tratando de olvidar el asunto pagamos y nos fuimos por algo de beber ya que había pasado horas desde nuestro desayuno. Desde nuestro encuentro incómodo Gale está muy callado y no ve a los ojos.

-¿está rico, no?-pregunto tratando de entablar conversación

-si- contesta y luego suelta una risita

Iba a decir algo o si quiera reírme cuando sonó el celular de Gale.

-¿bueno?- pregunta cuando se coloca el teléfono portátil al oído

Obviamente no pude oír lo que decía no quien hablaba pero sabía que algo no andaba bien ya que el ceño de Gale estaba fruncido.

-vamos para haya- dijo apresurando y por su voz preocupado- tenemos que irnos....katniss sufrió un accidente en el lago- agrego y se levantó inmediatamente

No necesito oír más, me paro y corro en la dirección que me indica, la pierna me estorba para correr e intento seguir el nivel de Gale que grita que me apure, me tropiezo con troncos y rocas pero me levanto y sigo adelante, ella es la prioridad ahora.

Al llegar veo el lago, una mesa a mi izquierda y derecha con cosas diferentes, un letrero de feliz cumple años colgando de un árbol a otro.

-feliz cumpleaños-gritaron todos al unísono

Katniss que está enfrente tienen una caja entre sus manos, sonríe y me da la caja. Al abrir la caja lo primero que me encuentro es una carta

-que la lea- repitió finnick un par de veces animándome 

Peeta:

Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió por completo y con cada día que estuviste conmigo, cada sacrificio que hiciste, la paciencia con la que me trataste fuera el motivo de enamorarme de ti.

No soy buena con las palabras pero no necesito ser cómo tú para decirte que te amo, tanto como para casarme contigo y hacerte una fiesta que estoy segura que no olvidarás.

Hemos pasados tanto juntos que estoy segura que correrás conmigo y te pido que no lo hagas hasta que veas tu regalo.

Katniss

Al terminar de leer la carta sentí un impulso de correr como ella supuso que iba a hacer e hice lo que la carta me decía. Abrió la caja casi rompiendo la envoltura por curiosidad y adentro tenía algún tipo de playera pero al sacarla me di cuenta que era un mameluco de color blanco

-¿un mameluco?-pregunte levantando una ceja

Le di la vuelta y decía las palabras más hermosas que he oído 

Ahí comprendí todo. El motivo del porque katniss quería que fuera a comprar el traje de Gale- quien por cierto se tarda más en elegir que effie, solo por hacer tiempo - el motivo de su llamada, el regalo y ahora su cara que al mirarla forma un a afirmación

-vamos a hacer papas- dijo katniss sonriendo

Literalmente lance el regalo sin ver a donde caía y fui a cargar a katniss mientras dábamos vueltas y susurramos algunos < te amo> entre beso y beso 

Al separarnos vi a mis amigos que estaba riendo y sonriendo. Ellos me felicitaron y algunos me abrazaron pero...

-mama, ¿ya vamos a comer?-dice Alex sosteniéndose el estómago

-la tía effie no has dejado descansar en todo el día- agrega Nick

-por supuesto- contesto sonriendo- ¿quién quiere que lo cargue?- agrego

Los niños corren hacia mí y me pongo a Alex en los hombros y a Nick en el brazo y vamos juntos a la mesa de comida que está a la derecha, está llena de estofado de cordero, mariscos, pastelillos y panes, café, agua o té. Toda la cosas que me gustan.

-debo agradecer a los chicos- digo maravillado de mesa

-es lo menos que mereces- contestó katniss sonriendo y me besa

-iuu- dice Alex con cara de asco

Se me había olvidado que los chicos están aquí y que para ellos darse en beso era asqueroso.

-mejor ¿Por qué no van por los pastelillos?- pregunta katniss 

-¡sí!-dice al unísono y salen corriendo

Me quedo con katniss y yo elijo estofado de cordero pero katniss elige el mismo junto con marisco, pan con mantequillas, galleta salada y dulce.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunte molestándola

-ahora como por dos- contestó después de comerse su 3° pan

Nos vamos a sentar en la mesa que sólo adultos ocupa ya que los niños están jugando con una pelota que trajo haymitch.

-y chicos ¿qué piensan hacer ahora que van a hacer papas?-pregunta Prim

Miro a katniss y se lo que piensa con tan solo mirarla "ni idea". He insistido tener hijos con katniss desde que nos juntamos por qué es lo que más anhelo en el mundo y cuando me dijo que no estaba preparada pase 10 años esperando hasta este momento pero lo irónico es que ahora que no sé ahora qué hacer.

-no creo que se vayan del 12, nos extrañaría demasiado- dice haymitch riendo

-ni en un millón de años haymitch-dice katniss riendo- peeta, ¿podrías traerme un poco más de pastel?- 

-claro-contesto levantándome y tomando el plato 

Voy directo por la rebana de pastel para katniss y regreso a la conversación 

-bueno... ¿entonces dime que te desagrada y que se antoja?-pregunta Johanna

-bueno...me encanta los bollos de queso y...

-¿de peeta?-pregunta finnick con una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Qué otro bollos conoces?-pregunto confundido

-no estaba hablando de los que cocinas si no los que están hechos- dice haymitch

¿Qué quiere de....o no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Miro a katniss quien tiene el ceño fruncido señal de que mi inocente esposa no ha entendido que ha tratado de decir. Le susurro a katniss lo que trata de decir y ellal me mira completamente roja.

-¡no me refería a eso!-exclama y se tapa la boca mientras corre hacia el bosque a volver el estómago así que me levanto a ayudarla 

\- son uno idiotas por pensar eso y...-dice pero no termina porque vuelve otra vez el estómago 

-tranquila, solo lo hacen para que te avergüences y te pongas roja- comentó acariciando su espalda

-no me gusta ponerme roja- dice jadeando y agarrándose el pecho

-pues a mí me encanta- respondo y la abrazo

Regresamos y observamos que están riendo y bebiendo.

-y bien katniss, ¿cuándo vas a ir al doctor?-pregunta Prim

-dentro de un mes-dice katniss viendo a su mama

-¿un mes?, es mucho tiempo- digo algo enojado- mañana mismo iremos-

-chico apenas lleva dos meses, no pasa nada-dice haymitch pero lo callo antes que continúe

-quiero asegurarme que van a estar bien- digo y tomo su vientre con mi mano -- hemos esperado mucho para eso --

siento una mano en mi hombro y al voltear veo que es katniss, creo que mi tono ha sido un poco fuerte para la conversación pero lo hago porque quiero asegurarme que tanto él bebe como mi esposa estén bien y no este nada fuera de lo normal.

-tranquilo peeta-dice y me da un beso- tiene razón, necesitamos más tiempo para que lo diga algo importante como...el sexo del bebe o algo así.

-¿el sexo del bebe?-repito sin poder creérmelo

-una niña o un niño- dice Johanna sarcástico

-se lo que quiso decir Johanna gracias- digo viendo a Johanna quien ríe


End file.
